Black Rock Titan
by 9Tail-Vixen
Summary: Merging with Black Rock Shooter, Mato and her other self are whole, a perfect meld of one's emotions, and the other's physical ability. After moving to Jump City as a transfer student, Mato has now become a founding member of the Teen Titans after aiding them stopping a force of ruthless aliens. But will BRS be able to maintain her sanity, or will Insane BRS take over?/REWRITTEN/
1. Ikuso! Titans' Beginning

**Author's Note- Okay, I do not own Black Rock Shooter, or the Teen Titans, huke owns Black Rock Shooter, DC owns Teen Titans, I own this fanfic, and my laptop. Plus, please read and review. I, as always, am very interested in what you think of the story. And yes, there are OVA and anime elements combined for Black Rock Shooter.**

* * *

_"The small bird flies in the blue sky. The ocean reflects the blue of the sky. The blue reflection is the ocean of the sky. The ocean of the sky cries blue tears. And the small bird flies among the blue tears."- Li'l Bird Li'l Bird Colorful Colors_

In the dark night against the gray sky, there was a figure with a feminine build standing at the ledge of a coliseum, with a cannon held on her left arm. Her eyes were a bright blue, with a circular design in each of them.

On the other side of the coliseum was another girl, but her eyes were a blazing green with the same circular patterns and had two giant skulls next to her. She held a menacing scythe in her hand.

The two girls both shared a glance. The one with the blue eyes closed her eyes. And when she opened them, her left eye shot blue flames. Then, the two girls charged at each other. Dead Scythe vs. *rock Cannon.

* * *

Mato ran quickly to the place her and Yomi used to meet. She hoped she would find her friend there. "Please, Yomi-chan, please be there!"

As she reached the pavilion, panting from lack of breath, she found nothing, much to her disappointment. It was empty. Mato gripped the railing, and collapsed, panting heavily. The girl tried so hard not to let tears spill.

Suddenly, something caught Mato's eyes. In a patch of grass, there was a shimmer of blue. She ran towards it, and found that it was the blue star phone charm she gave to Yomi. Mato felt a lump in her throat. She folded her hands. "Where are you, Yomi?" she asked as she felt tears filling her blue eyes. She held her hands over her chest. "Where are you?"

Then, all of the sudden, Mato saw that the charm was glowing. She gasped. What was happening? The blue light surrounded her. And above her was a shining star. Then, everything was white.

Mato slowly opened her eyes. Then she gasped. The girl found herself in a place with a cloudy blue sky and stars. "Where…is this?" she asked.

Mato walked and looked around for something and someone, with Yomi's charm still in her hands. The charm began to glow again.

"Do you want to save her?" a voice asked her. Mato looked at the charm and then looked around to find the speaker. She looked up and gasped. She found a girl that looked very much like her, only altered and a little older.

This girl had pale skin, and had two long ponytails; one was shorter than the other. She was wearing a black bikini top under a long black-blue jacket with white stripes on each sleeves and a white star on her left side of the chest and back. She wore black-blue shorts with two belts crisscrossed, gloves, a belt neck choker, and black knee-high boots. Also, the mysterious girl's eyes were bright blue, with a circular pattern.

"You care very much about her," the girl continued, "And she cares very much about you."

"You mean Yomi?" Mato asked hopefully. "Where is she?" But the girl just said nothing.

"I don't want to save her!" Mato answered, "I want to walk with her again! I want to laugh with her again! I want to see Yomi again, right now!" A blue energy surrounded Mato.

"I see," the girl answered, as she floated down. When the two were face to face, Mato asked, "Who are you?"

The girl paused.

"Who…Who are you?" Mato asked again, closing her eyes. Then the girl closed her own eyes. "I am…"

The two girls then merged together.

"I am…"

Then the combined form opened her eyes. Blue flames were shooting out of her left eye.

"Black Rock Shooter."

* * *

"Hey, Mato! You should get ready for school," yelled Mato's roommate, Nana. Mato sighed with tiredness, and covered herself with her blanket. Then, she stretched, and got off the bed.

Even though it was about a month and a week, Mato was still a little homesick. However, she felt excited to be living in America. She was a transfer student to a high school in Jump City, California. Her mother and brother were worried about her living without them, but they were proud of her. And thanks to Nana, she learned how to speak English.

"Oh, if only Yomi could see me now," Mato said to herself. Then she smiled and got ready for school.

Also, it was been a month and a week ever since Black Rock Shooter, her other self, merged with her. Mato found out that there were other selves that fight each other and endure their human counterparts' pain in the real life.

After Mato took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and dressed up for school, she headed to the door.

"Oi, Mato! Don't you want breakfast?" Nana asked her.

"Ah, no, I'm fine," Mato assured her cheerfully. She is wearing a white t-shirt with a blue star, blue jeans and black Converse shoes. She grabbed her dark blue hoodie and book bag.

"Fine, then you should wait for me," Nana said, grabbing a piece of toast and grabbing her book bag.

The two girls ran to the bus stop. After riding for about ten minutes, they got off and entered the high school. The bell rang and Mato waved Stella goodbye after they both went to their classes. Mato went inside her first period room, and rested her head on her desk.

"Hey, Mato, how's it going?" a cocky voice said next to her. Mato couldn't help but grin. It was her friend, Jason. He had sleek black hair, and blue eyes. Sometimes, he reminded Mato of Yomi, except he was male and was more outgoing. Also, he was quite the trouble maker.

Often, Nana would tease her and say that Mato and Jason were boyfriends and girlfriends. That got Mato blushing. Also, it got her into the habit of calling Jason "Jason-kun".

"Eh, nothing much," Mato answered.

"Oh, great, here comes Kitten," Jason groaned, making a silent gagging noise, "And her creepy boyfriend."

Mato buried her head in her arms and groaned.

Kitten, your average blonde drama queen, was one of the worst people in this school. A lot of people don't like her, but there were some girls forced to be her friends that way they don't get picked on themselves. And her boyfriend, Fang, was what disturbed Mato the most. He had a spider's head for Kami's sake!

Much to Mato's exasperation, Kitten ranted to her friends, who looked as if they wanted to disappear. Mato rolled her eyes. Then the teacher came in and told everyone to settle down.

Looking outside the window, Mato couldn't help but feel like something might happen. Something strange and life-changing.

* * *

After high school, Mato headed towards the bus stop, with Jason at her tail. Mato was busy reading her favorite book, "Li'l Bird Li'l Bird Colorful Colors".

"Are you still reading that kids' book?" Jason asked, unimpressed. Mato blushed.

"Hey, it's a really good book!" she argued, "Plus, I'm not too sure many kids would actually like it. The bird dies in the end."

"Okay, it's pretty morbid, so what?"

"C'mon, Jason, cut me some slack. I have a bus to catch," Mato pleaded as she put the book in her bag. Then, Jason snatched Yomi's cellphone charm from Mato.

"Finders, keepers!" he said. Mato quickly ran to him.

"Hey, give that back!" she yelled. They kept running until they stopped at a park, almost barren. Jason held the charm above his head.

"Heh, come and get it, squirt," he taunted playfully. Mato tried to grab the charm, but couldn't.

"Damn his tallness," Mato cursed to herself.

"Come on, Jason-kun, quit playing around," she pleaded.

"What's the magic word?" Jason taunted once more. That definitely lit Mato's fuse.

"Jason, give it back now, or I'll kill you," Mato growled, her eyes narrowing and her face twisted in anger. Jason laughed nervously. Suddenly, Mato gasped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I don't know what got into me," Mato quickly apologized. It scared her, feeling some kind of killing instinct. What has gotten into her? Was it Black Rock Shooter? No, it couldn't be. BRS was more bent on putting people out of their misery.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I didn't know it was so important to you," Jason said, handing Mato the charm. "In fact, what's the big deal about a trinket?"

"Well, it belonged to a friend of mine, and…this is all that's left of her with me," Mato explained to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jason said, feeling a bit guilty.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I mean, we may be separated, but we still keep in touch with each other," Mato replied cheerfully. "She gave me her charm and I gave her mine, a bird."

"You guys must be really close, huh?" Jason said as we both walked along a path.

"Hai," I answered.

"So, can you tell me how, you know, you two met?"

"Well, it all started when it was the beginning of high school. During orientation, I saw a girl. Her name was Yomi Takanashi. I decided I should be friends with her. And it worked! We hang out with each other a lot, and we're both in the sports clubs. I was in basketball, and she was in volleyball. She also participates in the art club. She was pretty good," Mato explained to him.

Jason chuckled.

"But then, during the second year, we were in different homerooms and Yomi somehow felt left out after I made friends with Yuu. Then, Yomi vanished. She ran away. But then, the police found her, and everything was good," Mato finished, lying about the police finding Yomi. The truth was that she was possessed by Dead Master, Yomi's other self, representing her jealousy. Black Rock Shooter then fought Dead Master and freed Yomi.

Jason then placed his hand on Mato's shoulder, making the black-haired girl blush.

"Oh, I'm late for curfew!" Mato explained as she looked at her watch. "Ah, I'll catch you later, Jason-kun!" Mato said as she ran.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow!" he called back. Mato smiled as she ran towards the bus stop. Looks like she owes Nana a lot of explaining to do.

As Mato kept running down the street in the city, suddenly, she saw something blaze in the sky.

"Huh? A comet?" she asked herself. But this wasn't like any other comet. It left a green trail. Her eyes widened as the comet was dangerously close to impact. Then, she saw a green explosion.

"Rock, what do you think that was? Dead Master?" she asked her other self.

"No, the energy doesn't even match hers, and it's definitely not possible for her to escape the Otherworld," a voice, that sounds like hers but serious, explained.

"Well, we should still check it out. Who knows what danger it might cause," Mato said as she ran towards the impact.

She saw a lot of people crowded around a huge hole on the ground. Then, the smoke cleared and revealed a beautiful girl, with orange skin, red hair, light armor on, and some sort of bonds covering her hands. She had glowing jade-green eyes. Mato can feel BRS tensing. This girl was definitely not human. She suddenly began talking in a strange language, and attacked the area.

"What should we do?" Mato asked Rock.

"Just like what I do when it comes to an enemy: fight," BRS responded. Mato nodded, and she headed towards an alleyway where there was thankfully no one.

Mato stood still, and closed her eyes, blue energy surrounding her. Then, there was a white explosion. Mato was then transformed, wearing a long dark blue jacket, black bikini top, dark shorts, knee-high boots, gloves, and her ponytails were longer. The innocence in her blue eyes was replaced with a look of bravery, ready for war. Then blue flames shot out of her left eye.

"Now, let's find that girl."

* * *

Meanwhile, the alien girl was going berserk. She punched away cars, telephone booths, stone benches, and light poles. She was strong.

The onlookers on a balcony of a pizza parlor were nervous. Then, the alien girl headed toward the beam and smashed it with her bound hands. "I must get these cuffs off! I'm not going back to those monsters!"

And before she could deliver the final blow, a sound of a blade sliced through the air. A Bird-a-rang hit the alien girl in the face, her facemask thankfully protecting her, yet making her stagger to the left. She turned and saw her attacker, a teenage boy with spiky black hair, a black mask covering his face, a black cape, steel-toed boots, a red shirt, green pants and gloves, and a utility belt. It was no other than the Boy Wonder himself: Robin.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded, getting into a battle stance. The alien girl only responded by lunging at him and tried to smash him, only hitting the cement. Robin ducked to safety. He ducked as she tried to smash him again. She swung her arms at the Boy Wonder, but missed. Meanwhile, a girl in a blue cloak and violet eyes was watching them.

Robin couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the girl lifting a car with her foot, and she threw it at him. He ducked.

"Hmm, stronger than she looks," he said to himself. But he hasn't noticed it when the girl finally got the chance to punch him, sending him skidding across the blacktop. He groaned. Then, he ducked as the alien tried to attack him. He took out his bo staff, and delivered a blow to the alien, sending her crashing into a car. But, his bo staff shattered. "Not good," he said to himself. He saw the girl get up, smirking while cracking her neck, and said, "Zota."

Before she could attack Robin, he saw a goat hit her. The goat then changed into a kid, with green skin, a weird looking mask, and a purple and black suit.

"Ex Doom Patrol Beast Boy, sir! How can I help?" the kid said, with a slight squeaky voice. "Wowzers you're Robin aren't you sir?" the kid said, realizing he was talking to the famous Batman's sidekick. Robin tensed.

"Well you can start by not calling me 'sir'," Robin shot back, irritation in his voice. But the green skinned kid didn't seem to notice it.

"Well, let me just want to say that it's a great honor to be…" he started, but was cut off by Robin.

"Beast Boy, is it?"

"Yes, sir?" Beast Boy asked. Robin pointed to the girl getting up. With her strength, she picked up a bus and threw it at them. The two ducked. Suddenly, instead of the crashing of metal and flames, there was a figure that stopped the impact, using his own strength to catch the bus. He threw it to the right. The guy had a gray hoodie with the hood covering his face, and a strange red eye glowing in his left socket.

"Yo! Who's here messing up my neighborhood?" he yelled.

"She started it," Beast Boy reported.

The girl slammed her fist to the ground, letting the outer shell of the cuffs break free, revealing her hands. She shot green energy at them. They all managed to get themselves not killed, and ran like hell.

The alien still continued to shoot the energy bolts from her hands, until, a blue energy from above stopped her, sending her staggering back.

"What?" Robin started. He looked up. On top of a building was a girl, with a long jacket, and a deadly looking cannon on her left arm.

Enraged, the girl shot her bolts to the mysterious girl. The girl with the cannon jumped off, and fired her cannon at the alien.

Robin peaked from behind the bus, and had a closer look at the girl as she landed on the ground smoothly. She had a black jacket with a white star on the back, black boots, shorts, and bikini top, and gloves.

The alien sent a blow to the other girl, sending her sliding. The alien girl shot a barrage of bolts at the girl. And when the dust cleared, Robin saw that the girl used the cannon to shield herself, and both girls were panting.

"Psst! Over here!" Beast Boy whispered to the girl. She quickly ran behind the bus with the three other boys. The girl puffed.

"The girl's going to wreck the whole city," the African male muttered.

"I won't let her; I'm not losing this fight!" Robin growled as he cracked his knuckles. He saw the blue eyed girl look behind the bus.

"She's exhausted. Now is the time to strike," she said in monotone.

"Hey, who put you in charge?" the African teen angrily asked.

"I'm trying to prevent everyone and myself from getting killed," the girl responded, not affected by the teen's voice, "Now go!"

They all headed to the alien girl, until they were stopped by a black force field that took the shape of a raven. They were all surprised.

"Maybe fighting isn't the answer," the group heard another monotone voice. They saw a girl with pale skin, blue cloak with a red jewel, blue boots, and purple eyes. Then, the field vanished. Robin turned and saw the alien girl's hands sizzling.

"Stand down!" he ordered.

"What, you think you're the boss or something?" the African male said.

"Just give me a chance!" Robin said. And before the muscular teen could do anything, the blue-eyed girl stopped him by putting her cannon in front of him, blocking the way.

"Wait. Let's see if this works," she said. Then he nodded reluctantly.

Robin walked towards the girl, but she held her hands in front of her with green energy, beckoning Robin to stay away.

"Easy. My name is Robin. I don't want to hurt you, I just want to help," Robin told the hostile girl while reaching in his utility belt. But she responded something in alien. Then Robin held up a lock pick.

"It's okay," he said, smiling.

Beast Boy saw the blue eyed girl lower her cannon and in a blue flash, it disappeared. Beast Boy and the other male blinked at astonishment. How can she do that?

Robin then fiddled with the lock on the alien's cuffs. Then, the cuffs clanked on the floor. The girl with the cannon sighed with relief.

"There now, maybe we can be…Mph!" Robin exclaimed as the girl pulled him and kissed him. He blushed.

Beast Boy and the guy in the gray hoodie had their jaws to the ground. The girl with the blue eyes raised an eyebrow.

Then, the alien girl pushed Robin to the ground. "If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" she demanded in English. Then she flew off.

"So, I'm Beast Boy. Who are you?" Beast Boy asked. But no one seemed to notice.

"Well, whoever she was, the girl sure knows how to make an impression!" the African teen said as he observed the damage.

"True, but it wasn't intended," the blue eyed girl said. Robin was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that the girl was scared, isn't it obvious?" she answered. But Robin seemed unconvinced.

"Didn't look like she was scared."

"Well, I think we made a pretty good impression," Beast Boy said, smiling. "She's gone, the cities safe, so mission accomplished, right sir?"

Robin looked at him in irritation, "Seriously, stop calling me that."

"Roger!" Beast Boy saluted.

"Looks like we're done here, I appreciate the help," Robin said as he walked away.

"You're going to track down the alien?" the girl in the blue cloak asked.

"To find out if she's a threat," Robin responded.

"More like find out if she's gonna give him another kiss," the hooded teen muttered.

"Hey, sir-I-I mean, Robin! Do you maybe…?" Beast Boy started.

"Sorry, I just went solo. I'm not really looking to join a team," Robin said.

"Need a sidekick?" the changeling finished. Then, he saw the others departing. The girl with the cannon pulled up her hood.

"You guys wanna go out for pizza!?" Beast Boy asked, desperately not wanting to be alone. The girl in black shook her head.

"I shouldn't," the other girl with the blue cloak said.

Then, Beast Boy headed to the last teen. "Just you and me then, huh?" he said to him. The other teen didn't respond. "Cool! I haven't really had anyone to hang out with since I quit the Doom Patrol. This is going to be fun! Can we play video games-unh!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he bumped into the guy.

The guy pulled off his hood, revealing cybernetic parts covering half of his face.

The girl with the black hood stopped and turned around, interest lighting her eyes.

"There, take a good long look! I had an accident and now I'm a monster alright? A Cyborg!" the cyborg said angrily. "You look at me good too, girl!" he yelled at the mysterious blue-eyed girl. She was unfazed by the hostility in his voice and walked towards him.

"Cyborg? Coooool! You're like Robot man 2.0," Beast Boy commented, as if he never heard the hostility in the cyborg's voice.

"You're a weird little dude you know that?" Cyborg told him. But Beast Boy laughed.

"You called me dude! So see ya later, right Dude? Dude?" the green changeling asked. The girl with the ringed blue eyes walked to the cyborg.

"Go away, I'm a monster," he muttered.

"You're wrong. You're not a monster. Besides, I've seen other people like you, and it doesn't make a difference, as long as you have spirit," she told him. Cyborg looked at her. "Y-You really think so?"

She nodded. Suddenly, she heard Beast Boy yell, "Dude!"

The two turned around and saw a shadow loom over Beast Boy. They saw a spaceship. The girl narrowed her blue eyes.

"Looks like space girl has friends," Cyborg stated.

"Or enemies," Robin said walking to the three. Then they were joined by the purple-eyes girl. There was a tower on a small island, and it shot a blue energy. It showed a hologram of a strange alien creature.

"People of Earth," The voice was scratchy, "We come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner, a very dangerous prisoner! Do not interfere and we will leave your city in only minimal damage, but if any of you assist her then your destruction shall be absolute!"

"That's a big ship," Cyborg commented.

"And those are some scary looking aliens!" Beast Boy joined as he saw hordes of aliens coming out of the tower.

"They told us not to interfere!" The girl in the blue cloak said, stopping the cannon girl from making a move.

"Well, we can't just stand here. They're only going to cause more damage to find that alien girl," the blue-eyed girl said.

"I agree with you," Robin said to her.

"You're still going after her aren't you?" the cyborg asked. Robin nodded.

"Can we come to?" Beast Boy begged.

"I suppose I could team up just this once," Robin responded with a smirk. Then the group walked off. But they were forgetting something. The girl with the black jacket turned, and saw the other girl look at the ground.

"You coming?" she asked her.

The girl looked at the black-clad girl. "I-I'm not the hero type. Trust me if you knew what I really was you wouldn't want me around," she said, turning. But Robin placed a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"I know enough," he smiled. The hooded girl smiled back.

"So, I guess we should introduce ourselves," Beast Boy said. "You know, me, I'm Beast Boy."

"I'm Robin."

"Well, ya'll can call me Cyborg."

"I'm Raven."

"And you?" Robin asked the last teen.

"My name is Black Rock Shooter," the girl answered.

"Black Rock Shooter? Cool!" Beast Boy complimented, "But it's too long, so I'll call you Rock." BRS smiled, which was quite rare, as she pulled down her hood.

Meanwhile, the aliens were trashing the place, searching every building and car for the alien girl. But they haven't noticed the five teenagers hiding behind a wall.

"Alright," Robin started, "We need some way to track-"

"She's near," Raven said. The other four gave confused looks. Raven sweat-dropped. "I can sense things," she explained.

"I'll see if I can pick up her scent," Beast Boy volunteered. He changed into a green bloodhound and began sniffing the ground.

"I can scout ahead if you want me to," Rock volunteered.

"No. I can't risk getting you seen," Robin said. Black Rock Shooter nodded.

"There's a Sonic Analyzer built into my arm. So if she's around, I'll hear it," Cyborg said.

"Good," Robin said.

"I got her trail!" Beast Boy told them.

"And I can hear her heartbeat," Cyborg said.

Then, they all followed Beast Boy as he led the way. They stopped at a video store, where a big hole was blown.

"Now, what could that girl possibly would want from a local video store?" Black Rock Shooter pondered. Robin shrugged.

"Well, it's definitely not for DVDs," Beast Boy said. They went in, only to find the alien girl ravenously eating popcorn and candy, some with wrappers. Black Rock Shooter deadpanned.

"Uh, those taste better without the wrappers," Beast Boy told her. The alien wiped her mouth while dropping the half empty popcorn bowl, and turned around and snarled. Her hands glowing with green energy. Everyone flinched while Black Rock Shooter got into a battle stance.

"It's alright, we're friends, remember?" Robin asked her, trying to calm her down.

"Friends? Why? For what purpose did you free me?" the alien asked as she walked toward the five.

"Just…trying to be nice," Robin nervously answered.

"'Nice'. We do not have this word on my planet; the closest is Rutha, weak!" the girl snarled. BRS growled and took a step towards her until Robin stopped her.

"Well around here nice means nice and if you want us to keep being nice then you better tell us why the Lizard King took you prisoner," Cyborg told her. The alien's energy bolts on her hands powered down.

"Not prisoner, I am prize. The Gordanians delivered me to the citadel to live out my days as their servant," the alien explained, with sadness in her voice. Black Rock Shooter didn't miss that and she calmed down.

"And the citadels are?" asked Raven.

"Not nice," the girl said.

"Then you're not going with them, not if I have anything to say about it," Robin said.

"Um, don't you mean 'we'?" Beast Boy asked. Suddenly, they were pushed by a force as the wall blew up, revealing a horde of Gordanians.

"Seize her!" a Gordanian ordered. Both the teens and the alien army charged at each other. Black Rock Shooter summed her *rock Cannon and began firing at the Gordanians. One of the aliens lunged at her, but she swiftly jumped over the alien, and shot him on the back with the cannon. A Gordanian plunged his spear at her, but BRS blocked it with her cannon. Suddenly, she heard a crash and saw that the alien girl was on the ground, a Gordanian over her.

"Robin!" BRS shouted. Robin noticed and threw an enemy at the alien cornering the alien girl.

Black Rock Shooter then summoned her Black Blade, a black katana, and stabbed the Gordanian.

After a few minutes, the six teens were victorious, the other remaining aliens retreating.

The alien girl spoke up, "I believe your expression is 'Thanks'."

"Aw, man, my suit," Cyborg groaned.

"Mendokuse for you," Black Rock Shooter told him. Cyborg looked confused. Rock sighed. "It means 'how troublesome'."

"So? You look way cooler without it," Beast Boy told him.

"Yeah, like I'm taking fashion advice from the kid in the goofy mask!" Cyborg retorted.

"Goofy?" But my mask is cool, isn't it, Raven?" Beast Boy whined. BRS, Cyborg, and Raven shook their heads no.

"But what about my Secret Identity?" he wailed.

"What 'secret identity', you're green," Raven said.

Beast Boy stammered, and then he took off his mask.

"This isn't over. Now that we interfered…" Robin said.

"Trogaar will strike harder," the alien girl finished. "It is only a matter of—"

"Fools! The Earth scum were warned. Your insolence will be punished! Your city shall be destroyed!" the Gordanian leader rasped through the hologram. Then the image disappeared and a ship was looming over the city. People were panicking.

Raven groaned. "Great," she muttered.

"So, after trashing the pizza place and a pretty good pizza store, we now managed to make a giant space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town?" Beast Boy asked.

"Go team," Cyborg sarcastically said.

"All the fault is yours! I commanded that you leave me alone but you insisted on the being nice!" the girl yelled at Robin

"My fault?" Robin shouted back, "You blast me, you kiss me, but you never stop to mention that they had a gigantic particle weapon?" The two looked at each other, flashing lightning at each glance, as the continued arguing.

"Dude! I can't believe you talked me into this!" beast Boy yelled at Cyborg.

"Say what!?" Cyborg retorted. Then everyone was yelling at each other, except for Black Rock Shooter and Raven.

BRS did nothing but look on while the group argued.

"QUIET!" Everyone stopped and looked at the dark girl, Raven. "Hi," she said.

"She's right, arguing won't help solve the whole thing," BRS said. Then, Robin sighed.

"Look, it doesn't matter how we got into this mess. We're in it and we'll get out of it…together," Robin finished, with everyone responding with a smile.

Robin smirked. "Come on, we got a city to save."

Then, Raven used her dark energy to teleport everyone into the ship. Beast Boy shivered, "That dark energy stuff gives me the-uh," Beast Boy stammered as Raven stared at him. "I mean, it's cool!" Suddenly, Black Rock Shooter comically grabbed his lips. "Shh! Be quiet, or they'll hear us!" she hissed as she let go.

"We have to get to the firing controls. There isn't that much time," Robin whispered. Everyone followed him. Black Rock Shooter and Cyborg noticed that Raven was staying behind.

"Mind telling us why you're always by yourself?" BRS asked.

"You heard the kid. I don't exactly fit in," Raven replied.

"Beast Boy's green, I'm half metal, Rock can summon weapons out of nowhere, and that girl with Robin is a space girl," Cyborg smiled as he placed his hand on Raven's shoulder. "You fit in just fine." The three followed the others.

"I bring you apology," the alien girl said to Robin.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry that I yelled to," Robin replied.

"And again you are nice. On my world only my Knorfka has showed me this much kindness!"

"Well things are different here," Robin said, flashing her a smile. The girl blushed.

"Uh, guys? I think that they know we're here!" Beast Boy said, pointing to a group of Gordanians.

"Kuso!" BRS cursed. She held out her left hand and summoned her cannon. The rest got into battle stances.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the pilot room of the ship, a group of aliens were preparing the weapon.

"Lord Trogaar the weapon has reached full power!" One of them said.

"Then begin the firing sequence!" Trogaar ordered. "The Earth shall learn that it takes more than six juvenile heroes to defy the mighty Lord Trogaar!" He said smugly.

Suddenly, the wall blew open thanks to Black Rock Shooter, revealing the six teens. "We're not six heroes, we're one team!" Robin replied.

Trogaar roared, and the teens battled the aliens. Robin kicked one of them in the face, Cyborg slammed his fists down and smacked away some aliens, Beast Boy turned into a kangaroo and kicked away some aliens, and the alien girl used her brute strength. Black Rock Shooter fired at the aliens, and sent a blow to a couple of the aliens with rock Cannon.

Trogaar punched Beast Boy into a wall, and was about to kill him, until thankfully, Raven saved him and used her dark energy as shields from Trogaar's blows. But Trogaar broke through them. Then, Robin jumped on him.

"Beast Boy! Raven-san! Are you two okay?" Black Rock Shooter asked them as she was busy fighting the Gordanians.

"Yeah, we're fine," Beast Boy assured her.

Trogaar threw Robin off, but the Boy Wonder sent a couple of blows to the Gordanian leader, until Trogaar caught him and threw him against the wall.

The alien girl saw this. "Robin!" she cried.

Trogaar headed to the girl, but she threw energy blasts at him, until he grabbed her and slammed her into the ground. Cyborg rushed in to help, and they both gave Trogaar an uppercut. However, Trogaar punched Cyborg in the gut and the girl in the face, and his final blow sent them slamming against the wall next to Robin. Cyborg's right arm shifted.

"Can you rewire that into some sort of weapon?" Robin asked.

"I can try," Cyborg answered.

BRS ran to them. "You guys alright?" she puffed. Robin was about to answer, until…

"Gah!" Black Rock Shooter shrieked in pain. Robin's masked eyes widened.

"Rock, no!" he cried. The Gordanian leader stabbed Rock with a staff through her midriff. And most strange of all, instead of red, BRS's blood was blue. Black Rock Shooter staggered, and then she fell.

Robin looked down at her corpse with horror in his eyes. "No, this can't be happening," he whispered. The alien girl gasped with shock. Cyborg was speechless. Raven growled with fury.

"Get away from my friends! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she cried. Then, part of the ship blew up, sending it crashing into the water.

After the impact, Trogaar got up and stepped towards Beast Boy and Raven, his claws sharpening.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention: I'm not that easy to kill," a familiar voice spoke behind him. Trogaar turned, and horror flooded into his eyes.

"What? But I thought I killed you!" he bellowed with fury.

"Rock! You're…alive?" Robin asked. He could hardly believe it. In front of them, standing behind the Gordanian leader, was Black Rock Shooter. Her stomach was free from the staff, but was mortally bleeding, yet it seems to her it was nothing.

"Obviously," BRS said with monotone. She closed her eyes. And when she opened them, her left eye shot blue flames.

Black Rock Shooter held out her left arm, blue energy and metal parts surrounding it. Then, her cannon appeared. She slapped with her cannon heavily on the leader's back, nearly enough to crack a human's spine. Then, she used her cannon to lift the alien in the air, and he landed on his back on the tip of her cannon as she held her cannon in the air. BRS fired, and then the Gordanian leader landed on the ground painfully.

Infuriated, Trogaar slammed his fist into the ground, sending BRS skidding across the floor, but she pounded her cannon to the ground, stopping her and leaving a gash on the floor. Trogaar punched BRS away, but as she was flying to the wall, she fired her cannon, hitting the alien leader. Black Rock Shooter landed on the wall and jumped off, and she turned her cannon into a huge sword. She sent a vertical blow to the Gordanian leader. He blocked, but it wasn't enough. She kicked him in the gut, and she used a horizontal blow, sending him crashing into the wall. BRS jumped over him, but he grabbed her ankle and slammed her into the ground. She got up, and dodged quickly from the blow Trogaar gave. She fired her cannon at him, and then she bashed her lance on his head as she jumped towards him, stunning him. Trogaar staggered back. The rest of the teens stared in awe. Black Rock Shooter landed smoothly and stood over him, victorious.

Then, the flames on Black Rock Shooter's left eye died down, and her cannon lance disappeared.

"Dude, that was amazing!" Beast Boy told her. BRS turned and gave a weak smile. Trogaar got up and was about to attack, until a flash of blue hit him on the back and he staggered, finally defeated. It was Cyborg, whose hand turned into a cannon.

"Alright, I'm only gonna say this once," he started, "Boo-yah," he finished smiling. BRS smiled back.

"Rock…that was amazing," Robin complimented.

BRS shrugged. "It's just what I do best."

"But, how did you… you know, came back alive?" he asked her.

BRS paused. "Well, like I said: I'm not that easy to kill."

"That's not the answer I wanted."

"You have your secrets, I have mine." Robin scowled slightly, but said nothing. Then he smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. Black Rock Shooter tensed. She never had anybody else embrace her before. Then she smiled back.

* * *

After getting out of the ship, everyone was on the island off the coast of Jump City.

"That's quite a view," Raven complimented as everyone watched the sun rise.

"Someone ought to build a house out here," Cyborg replied.

Beast Boy laughed, "Yeah if you like sunshine and the beach!" He then elbowed Raven.

Raven gave a small laugh, "You know you're kind of funny," she told him.

Beast Boy gasped as his eyes dazzled. "You think I'm funny? Ooh, dude, I know some jokes!" Raven suddenly shuddered. BRS gave a small chuckle. "Okay, Beast Boy, I think you're scaring her." Beast Boy gave a toothy grin.

"Please, I look nice?" everyone heard the alien girl say. They turned and saw her. She was wearing only a purple top showing her midriff, a purple miniskirt, purple boots that reached to her thighs, and silver armor gloves. The facemask was gone.

Robin walked up and said, "I…still don't know your name."

"In your language it would be Star…Fire."

"Welcome to Earth, Starfire," Robin greeted.

"I thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission to remain here where the people are most strange but also most…kind," Starfire replied, smiling. She and Robin blushed.

"You don't need our permission," Raven told her.

"But if you want our friendship, you got it," Robin said.

"I guess we all could use some new friends," Cyborg said.

"Besides I think we made a pretty good team!" commented Beast Boy.

Robin took something out. "I thought we might want to keep in touch so Cyborg and I designed these!" Robin said as he held out four round devices. Each took one, except for Robin and Cyborg.

"Made them from my own circuits," Cyborg said proudly.

"So if there's trouble, you know who to call," Robin told everyone. BRS blushed.

"You know, from where I came from, there were no friends. It was just each person for themselves," she stated as she continued looking at the sunset.

"Well, you have friends now," Robin replied, smiling.

"And you're right: we do make a good team." BRS responded.

"Maybe we should come up with a team name?" Beast Boy suggested. Robin looked at him.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Rock asked.

"Uh, um…" Beast Boy started, "You noticed we're all teens, right?" Everyone nodded.

"Hmm, Teen Heroes won't work," BRS said.

"Well, how about the Teen Titans?" Beast Boy beamed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Very well, Teen Titans it is," Robin smiled.

"Alright! Who wants some pizza?" Cyborg asked enthusiastically. Everyone agreed, even Raven. Black Rock Shooter felt a warm spot in her heart for the first time.

So this is what happiness was.

* * *

**Like I said earlier, I do not own Black Rock Shooter or Teen Titans, only this fic. Also, please, please, please review.**


	2. Final Exam,The Titans Defeat?

**Author's Note- I do not own Black Rock Shooter or Teen Titans. Plus, I would like to thank everyone for the awesome reviews, and in returns, hugs for everyone!^^ So please read and review.**

* * *

"The H.I.V.E. Academy for Extraordinary Young People is proud to present this year's top graduates," a woman's voice spoke. In a television screen, it showed three teens. One was a small boy in a green jumpsuit and goggles.

"Gizmo, the boy genius, whose intellect can conquer any solutions with inventive solutions." The boy pushed a button, and sprouted mechanical wings and flew. He dodged the shooting from the drones from the wall and launched missiles at them. Then, two white robots appeared, and a girl with pink hair in two ponytails which resembled horns, pink cat-like eyes, and a black witch outfit with striped purple and black stockings.

"Jinx, the enchanting sorceress whose powerful hexes mean bad luck for her enemies." The girl smirked as she waved her arms and a wave of pink energy made some panels from the wall topple over the robots. She did a few backflips and then a giant turret appeared behind her. Before it could shoot, a giant figure in black and yellow with brown hair smashed it.

"And Mammoth, the genetically enhanced giant whose unstoppable strength speaks for itself." The giant ripped the turret from the ground and made it crash into other turrets. Then, a white robot got a hold of Mammoth, until Gizmo placed a device that off lined the robot.

"Well-organized, highly trained, and combat equipped, these new HAEYP agents are the perfect fighting force," the woman continued. Jinx cartwheeled, making a row of guns on the walls blast each other. She landed, and faced the camera, joined by her fellow companions.

"And for the right price, this ideal team can be yours." Then the screen became static and went black.

"Well, Mr. Slade?" an elderly woman asked a figure standing in the shadows, his cold grey eye glinting.

"Impressive," he spoke, his voice cold and steely. "Truly. However, robots and obstacle courses only prove so much." The woman followed the mysterious man as he walked. "My plans demand operatives who can function in the real world," he explained. Then, the three HEAYP agents appeared, standing next to the woman.

"If your students are going to serve me they'll have to pass one final exam," the man told as he sat. He narrowed his eye.

"Destroy the Teen Titans. And then we'll talk."

* * *

On the roof of the newly built Titans Tower, the sun reflecting its steel exterior, there stood Mato Kuroi, the cheerful girl, otherwise known as Black Rock Shooter, a stoic, calm, collected, and dangerous girl who has the ability to summon weapons, and has a wide range of agility and stamina. Mato and BRS are two different personalities, but in one body. Mato can become BRS when she wants to. It has been about three or four months ever since the "alien" incident, where the Teen Titans have formed.

Mato took a deep breath. She smiled as she saw the horizon. It was so beautiful, with all the water, and the landscape.

She remembered after the day they met Starfire, when she decides to tell her school friends goodbye and join the Teen Titans, and live with them.

Mato told Nana that she was going to another school and move. Sure, it did pain both the girls, but they agreed to keep in touch. And for Jason-kun, strangely, she never found him.

A blue energy surrounded Mato, and in a white flash, she was transformed into Black Rock Shooter. Rock looked into the horizon once more with her bright blue, ringed eyes.

* * *

However, despite the gleaming outside of Titans Tower, the inside was the complete opposite. The living room was a complete mess, the dishes weren't clean, and the floor was littered.

"Aw, man! Come on!" Cyborg groaned as he lifted up the sofa and shook the junk out of it. There was a green bloodhound, sniffing the ground. "It's got to be around here someplace!"

Cyborg shot a glare at the dog. "How could you lose the remote?" he griped.

The dog transformed into a human with green skin. "What makes you think I lost it?" Beast Boy answered as he searched the table.

"Uh, 'cause you're you?" Cyborg shot as he glared at Beast Boy.

"Hey, just because I lost that video game—" Beast Boy started.

"And the toothpaste, and my football, and my waffle iron," Cyborg continued.

"Things disappear!" Beast Boy said. "How am I supposed to know where they go?"

Raven looked up from the book she was reading and a vein appeared on her forehead.

"Well, how am I supposed to watch TV without the remote?" Cyborg parried. Irritated, Raven got up.

"Simple: you just simply get up and change the channel," she sneered as she slammed her book shut.

There was an angry pause. Then Cyborg spoke. "Don't even joke like that."

"I wasn't joking," Raven replied coldly.

"Good, 'cause it wasn't funny!" Cyborg said. "Now help us look for the remote, or go back to your stupid book!"

Raven sighed with exasperation. "This is a pointless argument over a useless device," she muttered. "You're wasting your energy and disrupting my concentration."

"I'm telling you, I didn't lose it. You were the one watching TV last," Beast Boy argued with Cyborg.

The door to the Titan's main living room opened. Starfire and Robin walked in, having a conversation.

"And that is the secret to travelling faster than light," Starfire finished. She gasped when she saw the two boys arguing.

"Whoa, take it easy Titans!" Robin exclaimed, simmering down the argument. "Combat practice is this afternoon!"

"We must mend your dispute by the sharing of unhealthy junk foods," Starfire said "I shall fetch them." After she went, BRS walked in.

"What on earth is going on?" she asked. The Mato side of her couldn't help but grin. A lot of things have changed. Raven, who used to be socially awkward, is now cold, Cyborg doesn't mind about his state, Beast Boy is more annoying than usual, Starfire is a lot into Earth's culture, and Robin, well, he was still the same.

She walked towards the quarreling group, trying to reason with them.

"I don't need food!" Cyborg exclaimed. The Titans again burst into a quarrel as Starfire made her way over to the fridge. She opened it, only to find the food rotten and covered in blue, fuzzy, goopy mold. Only BRS's ramen cup, which lay on top of the fridge, remained untouched. Then, Starfire saw a mold monster roaring at her.

"Eep!" she shrieked as she fired her energy bolt on the mold, making the room covered with the fuzzy blue mold. The Titans were grossed out at the mold.

"Maybe we should just go out for pizza," Robin suggested. He made a face as a blue clump dripped down. BRS flicked some of the goop from her face. She sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the pizza place, the Titans still continued to argue. Cyborg wanted pepperoni, Starfire wants anchovies, Robin wants mushrooms, and Beast Boy just wanted something vegetarian. BRS just sweat-dropped. "Just as we stopped arguing," she muttered to herself.

"Friend Black Rock Shooter, what is the usual custom to making a friend here on Earth?" Starfire asked. BRS shrugged. Despite being one with Mato, she isn't exactly into usual human customs.

"Well, I guess you hug them, ask them their name, where they came from, what's their favorite color, and asked them if they want to be your friend," she answered. Then, Starfire decided to practice this, by giving BRS a bone-crushing hug that could easily rival STRength's. Black Rock Shooter's eyes felt as if they were going to pop.

"Hello, what's your name? Where did you come from? What's your favorite color, and would you like to be my friend?"

BRS answered, "Black Rock Shooter, Earth, black and blue, and I'm already your friend, Starfire. Now will you let me go before I beat you black and blue?"

"Can we please just order something," Raven groaned.

"As long as it's vegetarian," Beast Boy said.

"Come on, man," Cyborg whined, "How can you deny me the all-meat experience?"

"Hey! I've been most of those animals," Beast Boy replied.

"I suggest a large pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting," Starfire said. The Titans looked at her with horror. Black Rock Shooter groaned.

"Uh, Starfire?" Robin leaned over towards her. "Not everything on the menu is a pizza topping," he explained to her.

"Oh," Starfire blushed.

"Double pepperoni!" Cyborg suggested.

"I'm not eating meat," Beast Boy growled.

"There's no meat in pepperoni!" Cyborg argued.

"What about you, Rock?" Robin asked. "What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Well, anything but anchovies and olives," she replied. Suddenly, she heard a commotion in the streets. "Hey, Rock, what's up?" Robin asked.

"Down there!" she yelled. Everyone got up. Beast Boy spotted a baby carriage in the middle of the street…about to be ran over by a bus! He gasped.

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered. The team jumped in the streets. Starfire pushed the baby out of danger, and Cyborg tried to stop the bus. Raven assisted him by putting a spell on the bus's clutch. The vehicle stopped, revealing it to be empty.

"Don't buses usually have drivers?' Cyborg asked.

"And don't baby carriages normally have babies?" Robin asked, holding a green teddy bear. Black Rock Shooter widened her eyes. "Wait, Robin—"

"Are you pit-sniffers normally this stupid?" a high-pitched voice said as it came from the stuffed bear. The stuffed animal exploded, sending Starfire, Robin, Black Rock Shooter, and Beast Boy flying.

The bus was lifted, and it slammed on Cyborg and Raven. The culprit was revealed to be Mammoth.

He dusted his hands and grinned. Jinx and Gizmo walked towards him. They all chuckled.

"That was too easy," Mammoth taunted.

"What a bunch of kludge-heads. You guys want to get pizza?" Gizmo said as he pointed to the pizza place.

"This isn't over!" Robin growled as he dusted himself. Beast Boy landed in a trash can with a banana peel on his head. Starfire and BRS were standing next to them. Then the bus flew, revealing a hole with Raven and Cyborg, safe and sound.

"We're just getting started!" he said.

"Who are they?" Beast Boy asked. "And what's a kludge-head?" he asked as he removed the banana peel.

"Sounds like an insult, Beast Boy," BRS answered.

"We are the HIVE," Gizmo answered proudly.

"Your worst nightmare," Mammoth continued.

"And this is Attack Pattern Alpha," Jinx finished with a smile.

BRS summoned her *rock Cannon. "A plan? Good, 'cause I'm looking forward to ruining it," she growled. The two sides charged. Gizmo was flying with a rocket on his back and fired at the four Titans, sending debris raining on them. Black Rock Shooter fired at him back with her cannon.

Jinx fought with Raven, and Cyborg and Mammoth were wrestling.

"What do you call an idiot with a rocket on his back?" Mammoth taunted.

"Huh?" Cyborg exclaimed curiously. Suddenly, Gizmo landed on his back and attached a rocket on him.

"Doomed," Gizmo finished. He pressed a button on a controller and Cyborg shot into the sky.

"Ahh!" Cyborg screamed. Starfire gasped and flew to him. BRS shook her head. She jumped on Mammoth's back, blocking his vision.

"Hey, get off me!" he ordered.

"You got to say 'uncle' first," BRS responded. But Mammoth threw her off, sending her bumping into Robin. Robin got up and helped Black Rock Shooter get on her feet. "You okay?" he asked her. She nodded.

Meanwhile, before Raven could send a blow to Jinx, the pink-haired girl blocked it. "You fight like a boy," she taunted.

"And you're gonna croak like a frog," Gizmo finished with four spider-like legs sprouting from his back, shooting an energy blast at Raven. She grunted in pain. Again, Robin fell to the ground as she fell on him.

Beast Boy ran to the three super villains and transformed into an elephant, only to be picked up by Mammoth.

"Mammoth's gonna make you extinct!" he roared. He threw Beast Boy, and the changeling change back, but fell on Robin.

"Is it just me, or are we getting beaten?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's just you," Robin, Raven, and BRS responded. With a feral growl, Black Rock Shooter ran to Jinx, jumping over her and about to fire, until Mammoth slammed her away, sending her flying to the wall. She got up weakly, using her cannon to help her stand up.

"Listen up, team," Robin said, "I have a plan." But the only response was Gizmo sending two blasts at Beast Boy and Raven.

"Gee, scrum-buffer," Gizmo sneered, "Sure hope your fancy plan includes getting fried."

"You'll just have to find out the hard way," Robin smirked as he gestured them to come to him. But Jinx sent a wave of pink energy, Gizmo sending a laser shot, and Mammoth pounded the ground, making the ground split. Robin screamed as he fell into the dark abyss.

"Robin!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

BRS tried to attack the three HAEYP agents.

"Black Rock Shooter, fall back! We have to retreat!" Raven ordered. BRS reluctantly obeyed. The three Titans ran.

"Yeah, that's right, crud-munchers, go run to mommy!" Gizmo yelled behind them, followed by a laugh. BRS helped Raven carry Beast Boy to the Tower.

* * *

Robin was floating down as he was in the water, too defeated to swim.

Suddenly, he saw a figure swimming towards him. All he saw were two strange red eyes, in the same circular pattern as Black Rock Shooter. The stranger grabbed his hand and pulled him up towards the surface.

Robin coughed, and gasped for air. He lay on ground, and looked at his rescuer. It was dark, but he could make out the female body, with long hair, two horns on her head, and red glowing eyes. She also had skeletal hands. The girl smiled at him, knelt, and held her hand to him.

"I'll help you get out of here," she said to him. Her voice had a slight Japanese accent. At first, Robin was reluctant, afraid he might fall into a trap, but seeing he has no choice, he took her hand.

"Okay, get me out of here."

* * *

At the Titans Tower, the door opened and Raven and Black Rock Shooter were helping Beast Boy, who was limping.

"Sit here," Black Rock Shooter told Beast Boy. He sat down. BRS took off her jacket, now only wearing her black bikini top, belt neck choker, gloves, shorts, and knee-high boots.

"That didn't just happen," he murmured. Then he looked at the two girls. "Tell me that didn't just happen."

"Sorry to disappoint, Beast Boy, but it did," Rock answered solemnly.

"We can't change the truth, no matter how much we might dislike it," Raven added. She pulled down her hood. Beast Boy rubbed his painful leg. Raven held her hands over it, and healed the leg.

Beast Boy smiled graciously. "Who knew we had a doctor in the house. Thanks."

"You're welcome" Raven responded. The doors again opened, revealing it to be Cyborg, accompanied by Starfire.

"Maybe y'all should call me Flyborg," Cyborg grinned. "I was halfway to Gotham City before Star zapped that thing off my back." He paused. "So what did I miss?" he asked.

Raven, Beast Boy, and BRS looked down.

"Tell me how we kicked their butts!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Come on, I've got to have the play-by-play!" No answer.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked, suddenly noticing that the Boy Wonder wasn't here.

"Uh Starfire," Beast Boy said nervously, "We're not sure."

"Not sure?" Starfire asked. "Why are you not…?"

"We searched everywhere," Raven said. "And all we found…was this," she finished, pulling Robin's utility belt out. Starfire gasped.

"I should have been there," Cyborg berated himself. "I let that kid sneak up on me and…what was I…? It was a trap, and I…I should have known."

"I do not understand!" Starfire exclaimed. "How could you not find him?" She asked Raven, accusation seething in her voice. "People do not just vanish! He has to be there someplace, so go there and look!"

"Take it easy, Star," he soothed. "Really. This is Robin we're talking about. I'm sure he's fine. He'll probably turn up any second." The doors to the living room clicked. "Awesome timing!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled happily, and flew to the doors to embrace Robin. Suddenly, an explosion was the only greeting she received.

"Oh, no," Beast Boy said.

"Oh, yes," Jinx replied. Mammoth grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"You guys got lucky last time," Cyborg yelled at the three punks, "But you're in our house now!"

"Yeah," Gizmo grinned as he examined the environment around him. "Nice place. We'll take it!" He fired an explosive at them.

"Titans, go!" Black Rock Shooter yelled. She summoned both *rock Cannon and Black Blade. Her left eye shot blue flames. Jinx was slightly surprised at this. But she just tried to hit BRS with her powers, while the black clad warrior dodged.

Raven and Starfire were firing their powers at Mammoth. Cyborg was facing Gizmo, shooting his sonic cannon at the kid. "Split up!" he ordered.

Raven used her powers to throw some fire extinguishers at Mammoth, but he just swatted them away as if they were flies. He continued to chase after them. Now, BRS was assisting Cyborg battling the gadgety kid.

Beast Boy ran down the hallway as Jinx used her powers to make the wall panels fall on the green changeling. Beats Boy quickly turned into a cheetah to avoid the falling debris.

"Here, kitty, kitty," she taunted. "What's the matter? Afraid of a little bad luck?"

Starfire and Raven entered the gym room. Starfire used her star bolt energy to weld the door shut. But then, there was a crash from behind them, revealing Mammoth's head poking through the wall. He grinned wickedly.

"Hello, ladies."

* * *

"Okay, I officially hate spiders," BRS yelled. Gizmo was chasing her and Cyborg with the four mechanical spider-legs. They both growled under their breaths, and walked up a dark flight of stairs. The two Titans hid behind a wall as Gizmo entered a room. Cyborg silently followed with Black Rock Shooter following him.

"Hey!" Cyborg exclaimed as the door shut behind them, encasing them in darkness.

"The hell?" Black Rock Shooter muttered under her breath.

Suddenly, the TVs came to life, showing Gizmo's face on all the screens.

"So, Tin Man," Gizmo said, grinning, "You got a heart under all that outdated crud-ware?"

Cyborg and Black Rock Shooter looked around the room, trying to find the source, until a bigger screen turned on with Gizmo's face.

"Not telling? Guess I'll have to take you apart and find out!" Gizmo said. Then, with the help of the mechanical legs and like a spider about to attack its prey, Gizmo came down, grinning from ear to ear. BRS and Cyborg had shocked expressions on their faces.

* * *

Beast Boy huffed as he stopped running. He sighed with relief.

"Lost her," he said. Suddenly, a part of the ceiling fell on his face hard. Dazed, he fell.

"This just isn't your lucky day, is it?" Jinx taunted as she walked up to him.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head and transformed into a T. Rex. He let out a ferocious roar. Jinx back flipped, and then her eyes glowed, and a hole formed under the changeling. He fell down. She smiled triumphantly as she looked down the hole.

* * *

Cyborg smashed through the door leading to a room with BRS at his side. Gizmo followed in behind, swinging his spider-like legs at the Titans. Cyborg grabbed a leg when they attempted to stab him.

"Got you!" Cyborg yelled triumphantly. Gizmo just grinned, and tried to attack with another, with Cyborg just grabbing it as well. Cyborg flipped Gizmo over, ripping the spider legs off. The Titan picked up the tiny villain, chuckling.

"Let me go you scuzz-munching zit!" Gizmo yelled. Cyborg crushed the back-pack and tossed it over his shoulder. Gizmo made a run for it. Cyborg looked for him while BRS took another way.

"How are you going to fight me without your tech?" he asked. Slight movement had his attention. Smiling, Cyborg picked up a crate, showing Gizmo. However, he heard a slight crunch, and looked down at his feet, showing a hologram projector. "Huh?" he exclaimed. "Huh?" He asked. He was dismayed to see that the kid was actually a hologram. Cyborg backed away, looking around the room.

Suddenly, Gizmo jumped down on Cyborg's back, and opened the control panel there.

"Yo, what are you…" Cyborg exclaimed.

Gizmo began to tinker with the controls.

"Get out of my systems!" Cyborg yelled. "Nobody hacks my systems!" His robotic limbs jerked around and moved uncontrollably, thanks to the kid.

"Ooh," Gizmo grinned. "Ejector arm! Cool!" He crossed some wires, and Cyborg's right arm fell off and rolled away.

"My arm!" Cyborg cried. "Get off me! Get off me! Stop!"

Then, Cyborg was kicked out of the Tower, along with Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven.

Gizo smirked. However, his victory was short-lived when the same girl with Cyborg lunged at him, pinning him to the floor. He thrashed and protested.

But before Rock could do anything else, she felt a force racking her entire body. She gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes as it was the colossal meta-human. Then, she was met with glass shattering and fell to the body of water. She pulled her head from the water and was met with the glances from her friends.

"Let me guess, they got to you too?" she asked. They all nodded. She sighed. Where's Robin when you need him?

They looked up at the tower to see the HIVE agents smirking down at them.

"Have a nice afterlife, you snot-eating losers!" Gizmo yelled at them, grinning. Then, Jinx sent a pink wave at the water. The Titans' eyes went wide as they watched a massive wave of water fall on them.

* * *

Cyborg growled as he pulled himself out of the water and on the beach. Black Rock Shooter, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire followed.

"So," Beast Boy started, "Who else never wants to go surfing again?"

"Not now, man," Cyborg growled.

"Hey, I was just-" Beast Boy started, but was cut off by Raven.

"Trying to lighten the mood?" BRS finished as she shook off water from her gloves and boots. She put them back on. "Thanks, but it's not a good time to. What we need to do is find a way to take down those three freak shows."

Cyborg used his pointing finger into a welding flame, and worked on the damages on him. Starfire walked up to him.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance," she told him.

"I got it," Cyborg growled.

"But, you are so damaged, and—"

"I got it!" Cyborg roared.

Rock stood between him and the alien girl, pushing each other away. "Hey, hey, that's enough!" she scolded Cyborg. He glared at her, and she glared back.

"Yeah, she only wanted to help! What is your problem?" Beast Boy yelled at him. Cyborg took a step towards the changeling.

"What do you think?" Cyborg replied angrily, "We got kicked out of our house, a pint-sized Poindexter took me for a joy-ride, and in case you haven't noticed, I just became left-handed!" he yelled as he mentioned his severed right arm.

"Enough!" Raven yelled. "We need to control our emotions," she said.

"Or what?" Cyborg challenged. "Our bad vibes will keep you from meditating?" Raven scowled.

"That's it, I had enough!" Black Rock Shooter yelled at Cyborg, both meeting face to face. "You're going to stop this right now and get a grip! We have to focus," she explained to him.

"Oh, so you think you're leader now?" he argued.

"No, I'm just trying to do my best to keep this team together," she parried.

"I wish Robin were here," Starfire murmured. BRS looked down solemnly.

"Well he's not!" Cyborg answered. "Don't you guys get it? They won, we lost! It's over!" the five remaining Titans looked at their tower sadly.

"Then," Beast Boy said, his shoulders sagging. "The Teen Titans are finished?"

"Not yet," a voice responded behind them. The five Titans were shocked. There was their leader, standing with light shining on him, and a confident smile on his face. "Not if I can help it."

"What- how did you…" Black Rock Shooter stammered.

"Maybe I'm not that easy to get rid of," Robin smirked. BRS smiled.

"Well said."

* * *

Titans Tower was beginning to resemble a giant 'H', all thanks to the HIVE's makeover. Inside, two tiny robots held up a plaque with Cyborg's arm on it.

"Higher," Gizmo ordered. The robots obeyed. "A little to the left. A little more." The robots obeyed. "Perfect!" Gizmo then replied, grinning. "Slade's going to have kittens when he hears we whipped the Titans and took their stinking tower," he said with triumph.

Jinx walked into the room, with Robin's utility belt around her waist.

"Not to mention Robin's favorite fashion statement," she smiled, also wearing Black Rock Shooter's jacket with the star on the back. But she held one of Raven's cloaks and looked with disdain. "But they're the only fashionable things around here."

"Tell me about it!" Mammoth snorted, poking his head in the fridge. "All their food is way out of date." He pulled out a hamburger covered in the fuzzy blue stuff, and then ate it.

"You think that stuff's rotten?" Gizmo challenged. "Check out their music." He picked up one of the CD's. "Crud," he muttered as he threw it over his shoulder, and picked up another. "Snot…mega-crud…snot." Meanwhile, Cyborg's arm came to life, a camera eye appearing from a finger. It inspected the entire room.

"Does she have anything that's not blue?" Jinx asked, as she tried on Raven's cloak. Mammoth continued to eat the moldy food from the fridge, and Gizmo still threw the Titan's DVDs. The arm got off, thankfully without anyone noticing. Jinx was way too busy looking at herself in the mirror, and Mammoth eating food.

"Crud…snot," Gizmo muttered. Cyborg's arm went to the computer and three tentacles pushed some buttons, disabling the tower. Then, the alarms rang and the tower flashed red. Jinx gasped, and got rid on Raven's cloak, and Black Rock Shooter's jacket. Mammoth got up. The DVD set ejected multiple CDs at Gizmo.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. He crawled backwards towards the main computer. "What the hairball?" he asked.

Then, the chair turned around, revealing it to be Cyborg's arm. Gizmo screamed, freaking out. The arm shot tentacles at the kid, dragging him. The arm had two rocket boosters, and flew the screaming HIVE agent into the vents. A shadowy hand grabbed Jinx up to the ceiling, and a blast of green and blue energy blasted Mammoth as the door opened.

On the roof, Jinx collapsed, and Gizmo burst out of an air vent, and then smashed into the unlucky sorceress. Mammoth was blasted through the door by two energy shots, one blue, and the other green.

"Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration," Robin said as he clasped his utility belt around his waist that had fallen off of Jinx. "But like I said…this isn't over," the Titan leader finished, his five comrades standing next to him, ready to fight.

"It's just getting started," Cyborg smirked.

Black Rock Shooter put her jacket on. "And we'll be taking what's ours," she said.

"Attack Pattern Alpha!" Jinx ordered as she got up. The three villains separated. Jinx used her powers to blast the Titans, but they jumped away. Black Rock Shooter fired at Gizmo, Mammoth tried to pummel Beast Boy, and then he morphed into a hawk and flew away.

Jinx jumped over Cyborg and sent a blast at him, but he managed to duck. Gizmo jumped on the unsuspecting Titan.

"Hey, robo-wimp, feel like getting hacked?" Gizmo sneered. Cyborg grinned.

"Nope," Cyborg replied, "How about you? Robin now!"

Robin leaped over Gizmo, and planted a device on Gizmo's back-pack. It began to spark. Gizmo shrieked. He jumped down from Cyborg's back, and tried to remove the device.

"Cut it out!" he yelled, "It's going to crash my whole system! Get it off me! Get it off me!" His back-pack short-circuited again. He flew off the tower

Starfire and Black Rock Shooter were busy trying to get Jinx. Starfire flew, with one hand shooting bolts and the other holding BRS, who used her cannon to shoot the sorceress. Jinx ran under a roof structure, leaving Starfire and BRS behind.

"Beast Boy, go!" she called. Beast Boy jumped down from the structure onto Jinx's face as a monkey. Jinx wildly sent out magic spells in every direction until she finally grabbed Beast Boy and threw him off. Beast Boy reverted back into his human form.

"Your luck just ran out," Beast Boy smirked at her, and then he ran off.

"Huh?" Jinx raised an eyebrow, confused. The creaking of the structure caused her to look up. To her horror, Jinx realized that she just destroyed the legs supporting the roof. In a few seconds, it all came crashing down on her.

Mammoth ran towards Raven and attempted to swing his fist at her, but she just simply levitated off of the ground and landed behind the giant. Turning back towards Raven, Mammoth charged at her, until Cyborg punched him away. He skidded several feet, and stopped in front of Beast Boy, who was a Tyrannosaurus Rex, roared at him, causing Mammoth to scream, and run the other way.

Starfire hurled a star-bolt into Mammoth, with Black Rock Shooter placing the tip of her cannon on his midriff. "Fire away," she simply said. She pulled the trigger and sent Mammoth flying. Robin finished by sending a kick to Mammoth, sending him crashing into his fellow comrades.

"Cram it," Gizmo muttered under his two cohorts, and pulled out a communicator. "I'm calling Slade." But before he could do so, Black Rock Shooter picked him by the collar, smirking. Gizmo shrieked.

"Say 'uncle'?" BRS asked, feeling triumphant.

"Ha! In your dreams, cooties!" Gizmo spat. Robin walked up to the two.

"Who is Slade?" he demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know, barf-brain," Gizmo smirked. BRS sighed as Robin sneered. This is going to take a while…

* * *

"I assure you, such failures are not tolerated within the HIVE," the woman spoke, not too happy with the three kids' failure. "Once the agents have been retrieved from the authorities they will be disciplined," she finished, striking her fist into her palm. "Strictly disciplined."

"Actually your agents served my plans quite well," Slade replied softly. "I never expected them to succeed. They were merely messengers. And the message has been sent," he finished as he clicked a button, and immediately the image of Robin's face appeared on a screen

"Who is Slade?" Robin demanded, followed by more recordings of the same question. On and on, his words repeated in the shadows.

* * *

"No!" Beast Boy moaned, looking horrified. "This is the worst thing that could ever happen! My tunes! They've been…alphabetized." He began to sort through the CD's. "How am I ever going to find anything?" Raven came in, holding a blue cloak.

"They went into my room," she growled. "No one ever goes into my room."

"Someone has disposed of all our blue furry food!" Starfire exclaimed with a horrified gasp.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Black Rock Shooter said from the kitchen. "You know, I was thinking, this time, we should assign someone to do the dishes, and clean, cook, and buy groceries each day," she said. Beast Boy screamed. He hates chores. "You're all gonna have to do it, so no griping," BRS said.

"I'm with her," Raven said.

"You got to be kidding me!" Cyborg muttered out loud while picking up the couch and looking under it.

"The whole place gets cleaned and I still can't find the…"

Robin whistled and pointed at the table, smiling. The remote was laying on the surface. "Hah!" Cyborg exclaimed happily.

Robin grabbed the remote and sat on the couch, flipping through channels. BRS took of her jacket, and sat next to Robin, wrapping her arm around his neck and smiling. Cyborg sat on the other side. Raven and Starfire stood behind the couch, with Starfire resting her head in her hands, and Beast Boy sat on the ground.

"So I guess we really ought to be training for battles, tracking down clues, and trying to figure out who Slade is huh?" Cyborg said to Robin.

"We will," the Boy Wonder assured. "But right now, I'm just happy to be part of the team." He replied.

"And we're glad to have you as our leader," Black Rock Shooter smiled.

Robin smiled back and pointed the remote at the TV and changed the channel one last time.

* * *

Black Rock Shooter walked through the gray land, with fog shrouding the place, and stone statues and buildings, all broken down. Her hood was up, and her blue eyes looked around the place. The only sounds in this world were the footsteps of her feet, and distinct whisperings that seems as if they were saying "Coming", in Japanese.

In the sky, a single red eye with circular designs appeared, looking down at Black Rock Shooter. She just simply looked back at the eye. The eye closed, and then opened, in another place.

When the eye finally closed, Black Rock Shooter looked in front of her and saw a girl with long black hair fading to red at the ends, curved red horns on her head, skeletal hands, a black jacket that was tied by a gray ribbon, a bikini top, black shorts, and red armored greaves.

The two looked at each other, Black Gold Saw smiling at Black Rock Shooter, who remained stoic and emotionless.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite person: Black Rock Shooter," BGS said with a smile. "Or should I say, Mato Kuroi?"

BRS replied, "I can say the same for you, Black Gold Saw, also known as Saya Irino."

Black Gold Saw beamed. "Ah. Then you know?"

"We both merged with our other selves, Gold Saw. And tell me: what do you have in store for the Titans? Why did you come to reality and help Robin?" Rock asked.

Black Gold Saw then stopped and frowned. "You and I both know a time will come when I must stop you." Black Rock Shooter stood there. Unfortunately, she knew too much what she was talking about.

"Insanity," she murmured.

"Being merged with Mato, you will encounter not physical, but also emotional pain. You and I have never felt it before. The emotions of the humans are strong," Black Gold Saw explained. "I wish I can teach you how to endure it, but… as an Other Self, I am bound to fight my opponents!"

Then, Black Gold Saw summoned her weapon, King Saw, a giant blade with a saw-like blade.

Black Rock Shooter summoned her Black Blade and *rock Cannon. Her left eye shot blue flames.

Then, the two girls charged at each other, blue and red eyes blazing with the heat of battle!

* * *

**So, like I said, please review. I'm very, VERY interested in what you think of this chapter. Coming up next, "Sisters, Starfire, a Criminal?**


End file.
